metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Liquid Ocelot
Liquid Ocelot, often referred to as simply Liquid and rarely refered as Ocelot, was the man formerly known as Revolver Ocelot possessed by the "spirit" of Liquid Snake. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot amassed a mercenary army to lead an insurrection against the Patriots. Biography The "Liquid" persona first took over Ocelot aboard the [[U.S.S. Discovery (tanker)|USS Discovery]] in 2007. He made his presence known to Solid Snake, telling his "brother" that he was "drowning in time" (referring to the accelerated aging process), and that Liquid avoided this fate by living on through the transplanted arm. After hijacking Metal Gear RAY, Liquid proceeded to destroy the Discovery, along with the U.S. Marines onboard, before making his escape. Snake, however, survived the incident, as observed by Ocelot, after Liquid's personality had subsided. Two years later in 2009, Liquid's persona was able to leak information to Philanthropy regarding Arsenal Gear, in order to lure Solid Snake to the Big Shell and use his presence to gain full control over Ocelot; Liquid's personality would often take over Ocelot's mind whenever Snake was in close proximity. However, during the climax of the Big Shell Incident, Liquid's psyche was able to dominate Ocelot's mind completely. The fusion that resulted was Liquid Ocelot. Revealing his intentions to destroy the Patriots, using their own spy's knowledge to locate them, he told both Solid Snake and Solidus Snake that he had in fact "chosen" Ocelot as a host for this very reason, but elaborated no more on this. Once again seizing the original RAY model, Liquid Ocelot crashed Arsenal Gear into Manhattan. He then fled in search of the Patriots, though Solid Snake theorized that he was likely acting on false information and would never find them. Insurrection See Liquid Sun, Solid Sun, Third Sun, Twin Suns, Old Sun, and Naked Sin In the early 2010s, Liquid Ocelot set up the final stages of his plan to plunge the world into total war and destroy the Patriots. The world's "War Economy", which had resulted from the events of the Big Shell Incident, relied heavily upon the work of mercenary armies, and Liquid Ocelot capitalized on this. By 2014, Liquid's mercenary company "Outer Heaven" (consisting of the world's five largest PMCs), became the most powerful in existence. Liquid had genetic engineering scientist Naomi Hunter work on finding a way to access the Sons of the Patriots System and also began cooperating with Vamp. As the first phase of his plan, he used his own DNA (Liquid Snake's DNA, that is) to hack into the SOP system using the repaired GW AI as a conduit, but it failed. The second phase was to use his "brother" Old Snake's DNA, but this also failed. After stealing Big Boss's genetic code from Big Mama, Liquid Ocelot finally succeeded in entering the Patriots's AI network via GW, and took control of SOP. Calling this plan "Guns of the Patriots", he used it to disable every SOP-controlled gun and weapon in the world, leaving the vast majority of non-Outer Heaven militaries totally helpless. After journeying to Shadow Moses, he recovered Metal Gear REX's rail gun and planned to install it aboard Outer Haven, an Arsenal Gear-class battleship that he had stolen from the Patriots. While his plan was in motion, Liquid Ocelot had enough time to use one of Outer Haven's mass-produced Metal Gear RAY units, in a duel with Old Snake piloting a now-reactivated REX. Although his RAY was destroyed, he quickly made his escape from the island aboard his ship. Liquid Ocelot then attempted to launch a "naked" nuclear warhead into orbit using the rail gun, in order to destroy the Patriots's core AI (JD) which was housed aboard a satellite disguised as debris. His plan was seemingly "foiled" by Old Snake, with aid from Otacon, who infiltrated Outer Haven and uploaded the FOXALIVE virus, created by Sunny Gurlukovich and Naomi, into GW. The virus not only destroyed GW, but also spread to the other Patriot AIs throughout the network, eliminating them once and for all. After collapsing from exhaustion, Old Snake was brought atop Outer Haven by Liquid Ocelot, who revealed that Snake had actually accomplished what he himself had sought all along: to free the world from the Patriots's control, and to finally make Big Boss's dream of "Outer Heaven" a reality. Liquid then helped Snake to his feet, seeking one last fight with his "brother." However, he was subsequently defeated, and as he lay on the ground, he regained his former personality and identity, and died as Revolver Ocelot. Ocelot's last words to Old Snake were: "I am Liquid's doppelgänger and you are his..." followed by "You're pretty good", the same phrase Revolver Ocelot said to Solid Snake nine years ago and that Big Boss said to Ocelot fifty years ago. Behind the Scenes *While Revolver Ocelot and Liquid Ocelot are both technically the same person, both have somewhat different voicetones. Revolver Ocelot's voice is more Western-like, while Liquid Ocelot's voice is more menacing and also sounds loud and arrogant (Liquid Snake's personality). *In the English version of MGS4, Patric Zimmerman (Revolver Ocelot's English voice actor in MGS1 and MGS2) voiced Liquid Ocelot. However, things went differently in the Japanese version of MGS4 because Kōji Totani (Revolver Ocelot's Japanese voice actor in MGS1 and MGS2) died in 2006, so Banjo Ginga (Liquid Snake's Japanese voice actor in MGS1 and MGS2) voiced Liquid Ocelot instead. Reception and Controversy Liquid Ocelot has been a well received villain. Edge magazine stated "Kojima has forged a superb villain, far more complete than in MGS2." However, there is some controversy due to some fans being disappointed that Liquid Ocelot was not in fact Liquid. The MGS4 Database confuses the issue further, by suggesting that Liquid's "spirit"/personality was in control, but subsequently contradicting this information in other articles, stating that it was an act all along. However, memetically, Liquid Ocelot could be argued to be the mental clone of Liquid Snake brought on by Revolver Ocelot's advanced hypnotherapy. By 2014, as far as he was concerned, he was now Liquid Snake and therefore could be said to carry on Liquid Snake's "conciousness"/will. The mystery surrounding the truth of Liquid Ocelot has led to many theories of just who he actually was. Category:Characters Category:Game Boss Category:Metal Gear Online Category:MGS2 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters